The subject application is directed to an end fitting for a piping system that provides a pipe plug for use in various plumbing and piping pressurized and non-pressure applications, such as plumbing industry, piping repair, replacement, sanitary and storm systems for yard cleanouts, and the like. In particular, the subject application is directed to a pipe plug that is capable of being used with piping members having a range of inner diameters. More particularly, the subject application is directed to a pipe plug that is capable of being located by a metal detector.
As known in the art, the American National Standards Institute assigns schedule numbers to classify wall thicknesses for pipes of different pressure applications. Examples of commonly used schedule numbers (SCH) are SCH 28, SCH 35, SCH 38, and SCH 40. Inner diameters of pipes used in various plumbing and piping pressurized and non-pressure applications typically range from ½″ to 6″. Current techniques for piping end fittings typically involve the use of pipe plugs with dimensions such as to mate with the dimensions of a specific pipe section.
A variety of pipe and tubing materials including several types of plastic, copper, steel, iron, aluminum, clay, and the like, is typically used in piping systems in indoor/outdoor applications. However, when used in external applications, the non-metallic pipes are either buried, or gradually sink into the ground without routine maintenance. Once the piping gets covered by earth or various waste materials, it is difficult to determine the exact location when problems occur. For example, when a non-metallic pipe ruptures under concrete or other aggregate, frequently the only way to determine the location is to begin digging where fluid is visible. This may result in a large undertaking to ascertain the location. In many cases, large tracts of sod, dirt, and plants must be moved to determine where the non-metallic pipe, such as a sewer pipe, is located.